Camp Fun and Games
Camp Fun and Games is a summer camp that was built as part of a ploy to lure its students into the t and i Factory. It appears only in Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid. History Early history In 2009, the t and i factory was up for sale, since its original owner had died. Still anxious for a way to furfill her plans, Charity Hirz acquired the t and i factory that same year. She and her servant, Cherical McSnake, lived there for a short time. When she finally created a full plan of how she would round up workers for the t and i factory, she rounded Cherical to help her build a camp which kids could attend in the summer. This would build the parents’ trust of keeping their children with them until it was too late. While Charity and Cherical built the camp together, it was clear that Cherical did most of the physical work, and Charity did most of the mental work. Sessions of Camp Earlier sessions (2011-14) After doing a test run with Cherical McSnake, Charity Hirz finally opened C2 Camp to the public in May of 2011. There were several annual sessions of summer camp with several new groups of students before Charity’s plan neared completion. While Cherical taught the kids there and monitored activities, Charity remained secluded in her “office” where she executed her plan and relaxed openly. In April 2013, two months before C2 Camp opened that year, Charity became very sick. Fortunately, she managed to contact Cherical, and he was able to contain the illness. However, Cherical warned Charity that the sickness would get stronger if they didn’t clean out Charity’s bedroom. Both of them worked together to clean it after Charity recovered. Shelby attended the camp in 2014, but in 2015 she was too old to attend. It is unknown who else attended these sessions. Last summer (2015) C2 Camp was used for the last time when Charity’s plan neared completion, and the next step came into play. While Cherical taught the kids there and monitored activities, Charity remained secluded in her “office” where she executed her plan, relaxed openly, and made sure everything was in check. Cherical seemed to take a particular shine to Savannah van Dukas, an odd yet brilliant student who attended. Charity’s gleaming student was Annie McRae, and she made many futile attempts to hide this affection. The camp session lasted for two months (June and July) before the skirmish at Big Castle Park. Two days before the attack, Annie asked Cherical if she could visit Charity, seemingly for the last time, which Cherical approved. When Annie knocked, Charity asked her what she wanted from behind the door. Annie replied that she wanted to spend some time with her before camp ended. Charity unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door. She then beaconed Annie inside. Charity told Annie to sit down, and then went to fetch a small bottle. She walked over to sit by Annie, then revealed that the pills inside were to help her with her infamous surgery from 1998. She claimed it would not be long before she was strong enough to teach the students again. She also said that it was best to relax during the operation. Annie said there were some odd things in her life, which helped her believe Charity. She then asked what had happened with Charity’s surgery, but they were then interrupted by Cherical, who claimed it was time to take everyone home. Shocked, Charity ushered Annie outside, where Savannah asked her where she had been. Annie was then disturbed to notice Cherical and Charity talking about a secret remote with malicious tones. The last two days The next day, and the eve of Big Castle Park, Cherical was reading to the kids when Charity activated the remote and flung Savannah away from the group. Bewildered, Annie got up to see Savannah being tortured and continuously slammed into the ground. Then Annie turned toward Charity’s office and was shocked to see Charity using the mentioned remote. Finally she stopped, and Savannah hit the ground hard. Rushing to Savannah’s motionless form, Annie asked her if she was all right. Savannah knew what had happened, but she did not know that Charity had tortured her because of a memory wipe. Annie looked over at Charity, who disappeared into the office. Annie rushed toward Charity’s office and knocked; Charity made for the door. Annie immediately confronted her for torturing Savannah. Charity opened the door, and Annie stormed inside. Charity calmly asked her if she was trying to initiate a fight. When Annie demanded for her reasons for the torture, Charity merely replied that Savannah deserved it. With that, Charity used the remote to shoot Annie up and out of the building, back into the camp itself. When Annie landed, she immediately realized the situation had to be a conspiracy, this coupled from the other events. On her phone, Charity immediately told Cherical that Annie was no longer allowed to attend the camp’s field trip, which Cherical immediately revealed to Annie. Cherical assured her Savannah would be fine. On the way home, Annie was unsure whether she should tell her parents she suspected the teachers were secretly wicked people, especially if they were not. On the final day, everyone met at camp briefly before heading off to Big Castle Park. Location and description Charity Hirz and Cherical McSnake had hand-built their camp at the side of the lake. Several small houses dotted one side of the camp, while the other side remained untouched. A plastic diving board was attached to the lake, which boasted a canoe and a kayak for students to ride in. A sign saying “Welcome to C2 Camp” hung at the top of the wooden entrance gate. Office Charity Hirz’s office had a door at the edge overlooking the first corridor, which included a first aid corner. In the second corridor was Charity’s testing machines. It also included a refrigerator, a television, a computer, amid other things. Charity rarely left the office. Attached to this room was her bedroom. Recreation "Rec" Room The “rec” room was a building in C2 Camp that hoisted a series of chairs and a table in the front. Several toys and board games were available on a shelf. Cherical McSnake and his students came here whenever it rained outside. Fortunately, they only needed to use it twice. Etymology “C2” is an acronym originating from “CC”, which stood for Cherical and Charity, who founded and built the camp. “Camp” simply originates from what C2 Camp is. Appearances *''Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid'' Category:Locations Category:Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid locations